


New York Night Life

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Wolfe is investigating a case that sends him to NYC. Why is his boss so anxious to go along? And what could possibly happen that might make Ryan consider a transfer? Don't own, don't claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey H,” Ryan said hurrying to catch up to his boss in the hall of the labs. “I just found a link in my robbery case.”

“Good work, Mr. Wolfe,” Horatio replied. “What is it?”

“More like where, the guy booked a flight to New York yesterday,” Ryan said. “I need your okay to go up and work with the NYPD to catch him.”

Horatio took off his sunglasses. “New York,” he said in an odd tone.

“Yeah, I’ve already called and a Detective Don Flack said he’d be willing to pick me up and work with me on the case.”

“Don’s a homicide detective,” Horatio commented softly. “Mr. Wolfe, I think you should go to New York as soon as possible and I’ll be going along with you.”

Ryan frowned. “Why?”

“Just book the tickets, Mr. Wolfe.”  
********************

Ryan was puzzled. He couldn’t think of any reason for his lieutenant to be on the plane next to him but Horatio was steadily working through some reports he’d pulled from his briefcase. The robbery case wasn’t that complex and Ryan knew he could handle it on his own, even with the cross-jurisdictional issues. And yet Ryan felt that it wasn’t a concern about his job performance that had Horatio on the plane.

He’d had a strange look in his eyes and voice when Ryan mentioned his trip and the younger CSI realized exactly how little he actually knew about his boss. Horatio was an extremely private man and, according to Calleigh, had become even more so when Speed was wounded. Ryan knew the wheelchair-bound trace expert had been shot while investigating a kidnapping with Horatio. He wondered if maybe that experience had made Horatio a little more protective of his CSIs and that was why he was along with Ryan.

But there was the whole “Mr. Wolfe” situation. Horatio called everyone by their first name except Ryan. Did it mean he didn’t respect his youngest CSI or he was just trying to keep his distance. He knew he would never get an answer from Horatio and finally closed his eyes with a small sigh; he might as well get some sleep so he’d be alert when they landed.  
********************

As he followed his lieutenant through the extremely crowded airport Ryan couldn’t get rid of the feeling that his boss knew not only exactly where he was going but who he was looking for too. A feeling that was confirmed a few minutes later.

“There’s our ride,” Horatio said.

“Where?”

“Over there,” Horatio replied. He angled towards two dark-haired men, one of whom was leaning against a pillar. “Mac, Donnie.”

The taller man pushed off the pillar with a grin and smoothed down his orange and yellow tie. “Hey H,” he said.

Horatio smiled. “Mr. Wolfe this is Detective Don Flack and Mac Taylor,” he said. “Mac, Donnie; Ryan Wolfe.”

“Welcome to New York,” Mac said. “I hope you don’t mind if I steal your supervisor; I’ve got some things I need him to look at. Danny’s at the lab if you need help, Don.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, Mr. Wolfe,” Horatio said as he slipped on his sunglasses.

Ryan and Don watched the duo leave and then Don turned back. “Do you mind if I call you Ryan?” he asked.

“Please,” Ryan said. “Um, thanks for your help with this case; I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem,” Don said. “Come on, I’ll take you to the department to review what I’ve got and then I’ll take you out to dinner.”

“You don’t have to,” Ryan said. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck and prayed it wouldn’t reach his face. “I can get the files and room service while I’m reading. I don’t want to spoil your evening.”

“I know I don’t have to,” Don said. “I want to and I didn’t have any plans made for tonight.” He took Ryan’s bag with a smile. “Come on.”  
********************

Mac closed the door to his apartment and locked it before turning and leaning against it. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he said softly.

“I can’t either,” Horatio replied. He set his sunglasses down on the table and turned to look at Mac. The other man’s eyes were dilated and his breath was ragged. Horatio grinned and braced his hands against the door, one on either side of Mac’s head and leaned in slowly.

Mac grabbed Horatio’s thin waist with a moan and pulled the red head in against him, mouths meeting in a deep kiss. He opened his lips to Horatio’s questing tongue and moaned again as his mouth was slowly and thoroughly mapped and relearned. Horatio trailed his hands down between their bodies and started to unbutton Mac’s dress shirt. Mac moaned deep in his throat as his lover’s fingers traced over his bare skin.

“Not against the door, H,” Mac panted. He was always amazed at how quickly his body responded to the other man’s touch. 

They’d kept in touch after the cases that brought them together and, when both of them had gone to a convention, they’d realized how much they craved each other. The men spent the entire weekend in bed, learning and relearning bodies and pleasure points. When they flew home they’d talked on the phone and, while they agreed they could date others, neither did; preferring occasional visits and conventions to be together until they retired.

Horatio finished stripping his lover and dropped to his knees. Mac’s head flew back against the door as his erection was slowly taken into Horatio’s mouth. He managed to make his arms move and laced his fingers through Horatio’s red hair.

“Feels so good, H,” Mac moaned. “Missed you so much. Never anyone else, just you; only you. So hot, so good.” He started panting as his hips thrust forward. He could feel the heat and tension pooling in his gut and, with effort, pulled his lover back. “Not like this, H,” he gasped. “Want to come when I’m buried in you.”

“Mac,” Horatio moaned softly. He stood and leaned in to kiss his lover again. “I’m yours.”  
********************

“So what would you like for supper?” Don asked. The suspect had been picked up for robbing a restaurant where two detectives were eating and it was all up to the inner-departmental politics at that point.

“Whatever,” Ryan replied. “I’ve never been to New York before.”

Don grinned; he knew the other man felt unbalanced around him and was wondering why. Flack could also recognize unresolved attraction when he saw it; he just wasn’t sure, yet, if he was going to act on it.

“Well, why don’t we get some take-out and head back to my place and watch some movies,” Don suggested casually.

“Are you like this with everyone who comes to the city?” Ryan asked.

“Nope,” Don replied. “But any friend of Horatio Caine’s is a friend of mine. Besides, I’d really like a chance to talk and get to know you better.”

Ryan could feel the blush creeping up his neck again. “Pizza?” he asked, praying his voice wasn’t as wobbly as it sounded to his ears.

“Whatever you want,” Don said. He moved into Ryan’s personal space. “Come on, let’s go.”  
********************

Horatio moaned as Mac slowly slicked and stretched him. He knew he was begging and also knew that Mac wasn’t going to rush anything that could hurt his lover. It had been about six months since they’d last been together; his body was tight.

“You’re so hot like this, Horatio,” Mac said staring at his lover’s pale, freckled skin. He carefully pulled his fingers out, added more lube and pressed three back into his lover’s body.

“Mac,” Horatio groaned his back arching. “I need you so bad, please.”

“Are you sure?” Mac asked.

“Now, please.”

“Okay, H.” Mac opened a condom and rolled it on, slicking it down with more lube, took a deep breath for control and slowly pressed forward. Both men moaned deeply once Mac was fully seated in Horatio’s ass.

Horatio pushed back against his lover trying to get Mac in him deeper. Mac gripped his lover’s hips to hold him still and pulled back before thrusting forward, setting a steady rhythm. As they got closer Mac stilled and pulled on Horatio’s hips, helping his lover back until Horatio’s back was pressed against Mac’s sweaty chest. The change in angle pushed Mac deeper into his lover’s body, triggering Horatio’s climax. He cried Mac’s name as his body clenched and tightened around Mac’s thick cock.

As his lover’s body relaxed Mac eased Horatio down onto the bed and started thrusting firmly into the now relaxed body. Horatio moaned again and his hips pushed back weakly, his body wanting more from his lover. Mac’s orgasm blindsided him and he pushed forward sharply as his hips started jerking.

“Mac,” Horatio whispered. “So good.”

The dark haired detective pulled back and took care of the clean-up before climbing back into bed and wrapping around Horatio. “Just rest, H,” he whispered, kissing his lover’s neck. “I want you to return the favor.”

“Love you, Mac,” Horatio murmured. He tucked his head under Mac’s chin and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

While Don ordered the pizza Ryan looked around the man’s apartment. It was comfortable in a lived-in way that Ryan had yet to achieve in his own home. He wanted to blame it on his OCD but knew, deep down, that he wasn’t actually home and his surroundings reflected it. He was happy in Miami but it wasn’t where he wanted to spend the rest of his life. The team was distant to him, almost as if they resented him taking Speed’s place in the field. Speed himself had spoken up several times and taken Ryan under his wing, training him in the trace labs, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. He wanted to be able to work in a lab where he was wanted.

“Did you pick out a movie?” Don asked as he came back into the room with two bottles of beer.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted to watch,” Ryan replied. He’d looked over the movies and seen some of his favorites along with a couple he’d been wanting to see but hadn’t wanted to actually pick something.

“We can choose when the pizza gets here,” Don said easily. He sat in the recliner and looked at his guest. “What made you choose forensics?”

“I was patrol and I’d watch them; Horatio and his team, working and realized that it was what I wanted to do,” Ryan said. “I have a chemistry background that helped a lot but Tim Speedle is really the reason I’m able to work as well as I do.”

Don grinned. “I’ve talked to Speed a couple of times, he’s a good guy,” he said. “So I’m guessing you’re the replacement and there’s some hard feelings.”

“How’d you know?” Ryan asked. He perched on the edge of the sofa and took a sip of his beer.

“Been there, done that,” Don replied. “I was really happy when I got assigned to this job, working with Mac and the lab. Yeah I miss the streets sometimes but I got good friends at the lab and I wouldn’t trade ‘em for anything.”

Ryan grimaced. “Wish I knew what that was like,” he said. “Even with Speed’s help I still feel like an outsider. I mean, you heard Horatio at the airport, he never calls me anything other than Mr. Wolfe and it makes me feel like I’m intruding on his time.”

“Well, if I know Horatio, it’s not because of nothing else than he respects you,” Don said. “He’s a quiet guy and not one to play up relationships but he ain’t tryin’ to push you away.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Ryan asked.

“Because I work with Mac Taylor and if anyone is good at puttin’ up walls its Mac,” Don said. He grinned and shifted over to the sofa. “His wife died in the 9-11 attacks, one of the towers, and he shut down. Mac shut everyone out to keep himself safe. That was until Danny Messer managed to worm his way into the lab and everyone’s life. Danny helped Mac learn to live again.”

“They’re together?” Ryan asked. He winced; normally he didn’t drink and the alcohol was affecting him more than he thought it would.

“Nope; Mac’s got a partner but never talks about his personal life,” Don said.

“Now that sounds like Horatio,” Ryan said with a small smile. “I’ve never met such a closed off man.” He jumped when someone knocked on the door. “Is that dinner?”

“Probably,” Don said. “I called a place that’s just around the corner. I don’t like waiting for supper when I get off shift if I can avoid it.”

Once the pizza was open on the table in front of them along with plates and napkins Don ran through his movie collection. They finally decided on a hockey movie and settled back in comfortable silence to watch it. About halfway through Ryan realized that his, damn what should he call Don, was watching him rather than the movie. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Don said softly. “Just trying to come to a decision.”

“About what?” Ryan asked.

“This.” Don leaned over and kissed Ryan softly, his right hand threading through Ryan’s sandy hair.

Ryan moaned and leaned into the kiss, allowing Don to deepen it. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he finally settled on just letting them rest lightly on the other man’s shoulders. When he opened his eyes he found he was on his back staring up into a pair of bright blue eyes.

“Tell me to stop if I’m making you uncomfortable,” Don said softly. He leaned down and kissed along Ryan’s jaw to his ear and started to nibble gently on the lobe.

“No, you’re fine,” Ryan said softly. He moved his hands to Don’s back and started to rub through the soft fabric of the shirt the man was wearing. “I just don’t have a lot of experience with…”

Don pulled back and looked seriously at the man under him. “With same sex-sex or just sex in general?” he asked.

“Both,” Ryan admitted, the blush finally making its way onto his face.

“Do you want to continue?”

“Please,” Ryan said.

“Tell me stop any time you want,” Don insisted. He stood up and pulled Ryan to his feet. “Come on, let’s go to my bedroom; there’s more room to move around.”

The detective’s bedroom was just as homey as the rest of his apartment and Ryan realized he felt comfortable there, more at peace in his own skin than he ever had before and he liked the feeling. It wasn’t like him to sleep with someone only hours after meeting them, hell, he’d never really had the chance. There was just something about his personality that seemed to turn girls off but he wanted to with Don. He wanted to learn everything the other man had to teach him.

“It’ll be easier without clothes,” Don murmured pushing off Ryan’s sweater vest and shirt in one go. He leaned down and started sucking gently on the pulse that was thudding wildly under the soft skin of Ryan’s neck.

“I, I don’t know how good my control is going to be,” Ryan gulped. He reached up with shaky hands and started to unbutton the white dress shirt.

Don grinned. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “I’m sure that I can get you hard again if you blow too soon.”

When both men were stripped down to their boxers Don moved them to the bed and lowered his new lover down on top of the blankets. He stretched out next to Ryan and leaned in to capture his mouth in a blazing kiss, one that shook them both in its intensity. Ryan’s body arched and he came without being touched and pulled away, his face hot.

“Hey, I told you its okay,” Don said. He quickly wrapped his arms around his lover and kept the man in bed. “You said you ain’t got a lot of experience you’re gonna be quick off the mark. I think it’s hot.”

“You do?” Ryan asked finally meeting Don’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Don replied with a soft grin. “And if just kissing you makes you that hot I can’t help but wonder what’s gonna happen when I do this.” He shifted around so he could lean in and licked one of Ryan’s nipples, delighting as it hardened under his tongue. Don slowly worked the now damp boxers off his lover and kissed his way down the silky skin until his head was hovering over Ryan’s groin. He looked up with a smile and licked.

Ryan’s back arched with a moan as wet heat surrounded his cock. He’d never had anyone willing to blow him and he was amazed that the fact that he was soft, well, getting hard didn’t seem to deter Don at all. The younger man was sucking on him like he was a tootsie-roll pop and didn’t seem inclined to stop any time soon.

When he felt a finger pressing against his ass Ryan paused for a moment to wonder where the lube had come from and then his relaxed body tightened around the slick invasion. Don held still, sucking on the still hardening erection in his mouth, until he could feel his lover’s body relaxing again. Don knew what the first time felt like and how much it could hurt if not prepared correctly with time, love, and a lot of lube. He pulled back and looked up at Ryan. “This okay or would you rather take me?” he asked.

“Everything,” Ryan said. “I want to do it all.”

Don’s smile widened. “Okay then, listen to me for a minute. You need to relax as much as you can to make this easier. I’ll do what I can to help out but you’ll be doing most of the work until I’m in you. We’re going to take our time and go slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Ryan smiled. “I can feel it.”

And that was the strange thing; there had been a connection between them since Don had first made eye contact at the airport. Flack hadn’t said anything because he knew that Mac wanted to get time away with Horatio (who they were kidding he didn’t know) and decided to be as open and friendly as he could to the other man. He’d hoped they’d end up in bed but hadn’t been holding his breath about it.

It took about half an hour and some coaching on Don’s part to breathe but he was finally able to press home, feeling his lover around his now almost throbbing erection. Don moved slowly but steadily, pausing every time Ryan’s body tightened and waited for him to relax. When he was finally able to press his hips up against Ryan’s ass he groaned and had to consciously hold still to keep from thrusting wildly into the heat surrounding him. It had been a while since Don had a male lover, although he’d been watching Danny, but now if he could be with Ryan on a regular basis he’d take the risks.

“Can you,” Ryan paused to gulp in some air, “can you move?”

“Are you sure?” Don asked.

“Yeah,” Ryan replied. “Doesn’t hurt so bad now.”

“Okay,” Don said. He pulled back a little and thrust forward again, more a rocking motion than a real thrust although he knew that would come soon enough. He almost snorted; both of them would come soon if he had anything to do with it. When he felt Ryan pushing back against him Don pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside his lover before thrusting forward sharply. Ryan’s cry told him he’d hit the right angle and he tried to hit it as often as he could.

Because Don was able to (mostly) focus on his lover he was determined to make Ryan climax first even though he’d already come once that night. Don reasoned, before his brain melted, that Ryan’s lack of physical contact would make it easier to get him off; he just had to know the tricks. And Don did; he reached down to stroke in time with his thrusts and groaned as Ryan’s body clamped down around him, milking his cock and triggering his own climax.

After cleaning them up Don tucked Ryan into the bed and pulled his lover into a hug. “I don’t do this with just anyone,” he whispered. “Only someone special.”

“You think I’m special?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah,” Don said. “Get some rest, I’ll teach you how to top in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan felt warm and truly content for the first time in as long as he could remember. The only problem was that he wasn’t sure where he was. Or who was in bed with him as he could feel an arm resting on his stomach. He blinked a few times trying to clear the cobwebs out of his mind and suddenly the night before came racing back to him. New York. Don. And the best sex Ryan ever had.

He rolled over carefully trying not to wake the younger man and lay there for a moment just looking at Don’s face. It wasn’t that Ryan had never been attracted to men before it was more that he was awkward and he didn’t know what to do to get a guy to go out with him. But Don had made it all seem so easy; from the first moment they met at the airport to when they fell asleep. Ryan had felt wanted and, he shied away from the word loved, but it was true.

“Do you scientists ever stop thinking?” Don asked his accent thicker with sleep.

“Sometimes,” Ryan replied. “So I, um.”

“Relax, I ain’t kicking you outta here,” Don said. “I made you a promise last night and I intend to keep it. What time are you flying home?”

“Around six tonight,” Ryan said. “I wasn’t sure how long I would need to go through all the paperwork and evidence so I erred on the side of caution. And Horatio seemed to appreciate the longer stay.”

“Well then, I don’t have to work today so we can stay in and have some fun,” Don grinned. “Unless you want to run outta here screaming.”

Ryan smiled back. “Can I tell you something?” he asked.

“Sure.”

“I don’t know how you’re going to take this but I feel more at home here, with you, then I do in my apartment in Miami,” Ryan said to the sheets.

Don reached over and tilted Ryan’s head up and met his eyes. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” he said softly. “Last night I was thinking if there was a way we could be together I’d take it; long haul, and we only just met.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Don said. He pulled Ryan in against him and rolled so he was on top and leaned in to kiss his lover. He kept it light, lips just teasing against Ryan’s until the other man moaned softly and opened to him. Then he deepened the kiss, pressing in against Ryan, marking his claim as best he could. When they pulled apart for air Don grinned again. “So you still want to learn how to top?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ryan said.

“You won’t,” Don said. He rolled onto his back and reached over to the bedside table. “Here, take the lube and slick it on one of your fingers and use it to start getting me ready for you.”

“How can you be so sure I won’t hurt you?” Ryan asked.

Don snorted. “Because I know,” he said. “All right then, pretend this is a lab experiment and you have to get my ass open enough to slide your cock into without hurting me. Your tools are the lube and your fingers. Go to work.”

“Oh god, I’m never going to look at science the same way again,” Ryan laughed.

“Good,” Don said. He caught Ryan’s left hand with his and guided it forward. “Watch my face and body but I’ll be sure to tell you how good you’re doing.”  
********************

Mac awoke to the sensation of his cock being sucked to full hardness by a knowing mouth. He opened his eyes and met Horatio’s twinkling blue as his red-headed lover worked his body. “So good, H,” he whispered. “Come up here.”

“Good morning,” Horatio grinned as he kissed his lover. “I know you have to work and I want to visit with Danny and Stella but I thought we might have just enough time to play before you have to leave.”

“I think if I bring you in with me Stella will forgive me for being late,” Mac said. He spread his legs for Horatio to settle against him. “Take me?”

“I love you, Mac,” Horatio said. He reached for the lube and started to stretch his lover gently. “And I do miss you.”

“I know,” Mac said. He hissed and Horatio stilled for a moment. “I’m okay; you just caught me by surprise. I miss you too. In fact, I was thinking we should spend Christmas together this year.”

Horatio smiled. “I’d like that,” he said. He rolled on a condom and settled into position. “Ready for me?”

“And waiting,” Mac grinned. He wrapped his legs around Horatio and pulled slightly as his lover slid forward. Horatio paused for a moment, shifting his weight and then took up a steady rhythm that would allow them pleasure but not draw it out and make them late for the lab. Mac cried out when Horatio found the right angle and scraped over his prostate. Horatio leaned in and captured Mac’s lips and thrust firmly, causing Mac to slide up towards the headboard. They worked against each other, Mac’s hips moving in a counter thrust to Horatio’s movements and Mac finally slid a hand between their bodies to stroke himself. He cried out Horatio’s name as he came, Horatio following him and dropping down onto Mac’s chest.

“Love you,” Mac whispered.  
********************

Ryan couldn’t hide the fact that his hands were shaking as he slowly prepared Don. On one hand he was worried that he was going to hurt his lover no matter what the younger man said and, on the other, he was scared he was going to do something wrong and Don would kick him out regardless of what he’d said. 

“Hey,” Don said softly. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah,” Don smiled. “Condom, lube and get in me.” He held back the snort when he saw that Ryan’s hands were shaking too badly to roll the condom on and reached out. “Come here.”

Don pushed Ryan down on his back, got him ready and then shifted into position. He held Ryan’s erection with one hand and slowly sank back, watching his lover’s face closely. He grinned when Ryan’s eyes rolled back and closed. Don wasn’t sure how long his lover was going to last but he wanted it to be as good an experience as he could give him. “Hold on to my hips,” he whispered as he started to move.

Ryan was holding onto his control as much as he could. It felt so good to be in Don’s body, to be held in the tight heat and he knew he wasn’t going to last. His face flushed as his back arched and he came. “I’m sorry, Don,” he whispered.

“Don’t be,” Don said. He leaned in to kiss Ryan, using his tongue to open his lover’s mouth. “Here, like this.” He took Ryan’s left hand (he was amused that they were both lefties) and wrapped it around his erection. Don wrapped his own fingers over Ryan’s and showed him how to stroke; what he liked. And when he came, it was with Ryan’s name on his lips.  
********************

~~One year later~~

“Um, Horatio, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course, Mr. Wolfe,” Horatio said. He knew what his young CSI was going to say thanks to a phone call from his lover but wanted to hear it. Horatio knew that Ryan wasn’t happy in Miami and needed to be in a place where he could not only be happy but that he could make into a home.

“I, uh, I have a job offer in New York and I think I’m going to take it,” Ryan said. “I spoke with Detective Taylor a couple of times and he thinks I’d fit in well up there.”

“I think you will,” Horatio said softly. “Go be happy, Ryan. Too many of us don’t have the chance to make what we want of our lives. Don’t throw this opportunity away.”

“Horatio?”

The red head slipped on his sunglasses. “You might not understand now, Mr. Wolfe,” he said. “But love is a precious thing and not to be taken lightly. Take care of yourself and take care of Donnie too.”

Ryan just stared after Horatio then it hit him. “H and Mac?” he whispered to himself. And then he realized something else; he was going home.


End file.
